Hungary's unscheduled guest
by IcelandHetalia
Summary: Prussia struggled to get through the blizzard when he fortunately perceived a shack from afar which happened to be Hungary's.


**I DON'T OWN HETALIA, OR THE CHARACTERS, WHICH ARE PRUSSIA (GILBERT) AND HUNGARY (ELIZAVETA), HUMAN NAMES USED.. RATED K+ FOR THE KISSES ON THE FOREHEAD/CHEEKS.**

**So yeah, that my first fanfiction about the 'awesome' Gil x Eli so please, I need /constructive/ criticisms not a pointless ones.. Please enjoy, Reviews makes me feel loved.**

  
>It had been a long time since Prussia first laid a foot on Hungary's territory, Unexpectedly, the weather was tough and the wind was blowing ruthlessly, Prussia was struggling to get over it, but regrettably, it was beyond his competences and his abilities, From a far he perceived a <em>home<em>, it appeared to be warm and pleasant with a chimney through which a cloud of smoke was carried away, accordingly, Prussia knew that it was inhabited by a human being, He ran over toward the building which may shelter him from the blizzard, the building was made out of wood, nonetheless, it was warm or at least, It could be better than nothing for Gilbert.

He stroke lightly on the door, taking two steps backward.

The door's handle slowly started to turn clockwisely as an adult-looking girl snuck out of the house closing the door behind her, grabbing a frying pan, On the facial she didn't seem to be panicked or bothered by the foreigner's presence, but she was accustomed to carry that frying pan wherever she headed for.

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows lightly and cleared his throat before he uttered smugly as he moved his chest upwardly, although he wasn't in the state he could say it that way.

_" The awesome me would like to spend a night here! "_

Hungary tighened her grip around the frying pan's handle as she narrowed her eyebrows, looking completely perturbed by the Prussian's provoking words, she didn't say a word and gawked at him sharply.

A cold sweet dribbled down Gilbert's forehead, and tried to rectify what he had already said..  
><em><br>" Uh!.. I mean, It's freezing outside, Is there any chance I can get sheltered for a night ? " _

Hungary didn't say a word but nodded in approval, as she invited him generously to take a step inside the building , Prussia's heart warmed up as he scrambled inside hurriedly then looked around for a couch to repose on.  
>Once a sofa met his eyes, he walked quickly toward it, and laid over the sofa, reposing restfully, a heavy breathe skipped his lips, Hungary didn't want to ruin everything and ask him about himself, she just stared at him as she giggled, slightly amused by the Prussian's funny movement, despite the fact that hungary was a fearsome girl, her cheeks couldn't retain themselves from blushing and flushed a crimson red as she walked stealthily toward the male, she gulped twice and laid a hand over the Prussian's forehead, examining his temperature, It was hot and worth worring about, therefore, she ran over to the kitchen and brought the medical kit, placing a wet-tissue on his forehead, then popped the thermometer into his mouth.<br>Simultaneously, Gilbert started slowly to open his eyes, abruptly, he startled surprisedly as the female's sight crossed his visual range.

_- " Whaaaa? " _Gilbert remained goggle-eyed as he gasped for air, then he sighed in relief ,realizing she was no stranger but the one who agreed to take care of him, probably he had a nightmare during the brief sleep he had.

Hungary covered with her palm her mouth, laughing at the funny leap Gilbert made when their eyes met each other, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead which brightened the albino's face.

_- " You must have undergone a tough journey "_ She asked him, worriedly, Gilbert was neither the first nor the last,she worried about, Indeed, Hungary is much openhearted than she seems to be.

Gilbert crooked his head downward, having difficulty to utter how sad he feels as if his tongue was tied tightly.  
><em><br>- "..Not really a journey, bu-t a .. " _

Hungary gawked since the most interesting part wasn't spoken yet.

_" ...! Come on, tell me.. "_ She said as she kissed him again, but this time, It was on the cheek to encourage him.

Prussia kept his head curved downward, as he uttered something lowly.

_- " I ha-ve been defe-ated. "_

Hungary felt her heart freeze as she folded her arms around the albino, in a solacing hug.

- " But the awesome me, will not surrender that easily, I'll keep taking their vital regions no matte-r UUUH!. " Gilbert felt his body tremble again.

Hungary donned a bright smile as she laid behind him. 


End file.
